An Awkward Family Reunion
by CatherineCameo
Summary: Mycroft is hosting a party and Sherlock's invited. But who else is coming?
1. Mrs Mycroft Holmes

Mrs. Mycroft Holmes had not married for money, no matter what her jealous coworkers said. She truly loved her husband, but that didn't mean she had to like his family.

Anthea had known Mycroft long enough to realize that his formal manners hid a large heart. He hid his worry behind a stiff smile. Those who met with him for business thought nothing of it. They believed he was as incapable of real emotion as they were.

But Anthea knew the truth. She had seen Mycroft smile; in fact she had made him smile.

Her stomach rumbled. Anthea looked at the clock. Tea time! She hurried to prepare a teapot and loaded a tray with two cups and a plate piled high with biscuits.

Anthea tripped towards the door to her husband's office. She kicked the door with her foot. "Come in." Mycroft called out.

"My hands are full." Anthea called back. The door opened from the inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anthea." Mycroft said, taking the tray from her hands.


	2. Biscuits

Anthea closed the door. Mycroft set the tray on the table by his desk. Anthea flopped onto the elegant sofa and kicked off her shoes. It felt so lovely to flop after spending the day being dignified. Mycroft poured the tea and handed her a cup.

"Thank you, sir." Anthea said. It was a habit required for politeness sake and Anthea couldn't drop it.

"Is there a reason why my tea was two minutes late today?"

"Nothing drastic, Mr. British Government. I was just thinking."

"Ah. What were you thinking about, Panther?" Her husband asked.

"The party tomorrow. I think my sister will invite herself."

"Oh, dear." Mycroft reached for a chocolate biscuit.

Anthea deftly grabbed his wrist and eased the biscuit from his fingers. "Only half, sir." She said and broke the biscuit in two. Mycroft grabbed one piece and Anthea popped the other in her mouth.

"As I was saying," Anthea continued after swallowing her biscuit. "It's possible my sister will appear at our house tomorrow. She said it's because she wants to see how I'm doing, but…"

Mycroft interrupted. "But she just wants to see Sherlock again." He leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles. "I wouldn't worry too much, so long as she's dressed."

"You're right. Sherlock Holmes isn't interested in women."

* * *

**AN: Mycroft calls Anthea Panther because that is the nickname used by the character Anthea in E. Nesbit's Five Children and It.**


	3. Once In A Lifetime

Molly Hooper was having a bad day. The box of size small rubber gloves was empty and there weren't any more boxes in the supply closet. She'd had to put on extra-large gloves and wrap rubber bands around her wrists to get them to stay on.

Besides the gloves issue, seven of the nine lab microscopes had needed new light bulbs. Molly had packed them up in bubble wrap and lugged each one upstairs so they could be shipped off for repairs.

The doors to the lab banged closed and Molly looked up. Her favorite person came striding in as if he owned the place, which, Molly had to remind herself, he _didn't_.

"Molly! I was wondering…"

"If I could get you some coffee?" Molly guessed. She was his unofficial coffee girl. "Sorry, Sherlock the machine's broken."

"No, um." He paused. Was Sherlock nervous? Molly wondered. "My brother's having a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you could come with me."

"As your date?" Molly asked, her eyes wide. Shoot, she sounded too eager.

"No, no. Just as a friend." Sherlock said quickly.

"I'm sorry. I've got plans." Molly lied, trying not to sound desperate.

"So you'd rather stay locked in your flat watching crap telly and eating crisps all day?"

Molly blushed. How did he know what she did on weekends?

"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity, Molly. I can't promise you I'll ask again."

"Oh, alright." Molly consented. She knew he'd never ask again.

"Good." Sherlock smiled and left the lab. The door had almost closed behind him when Sherlock stuck his head back in the lab. "I'll pick you up at eleven Molly." Then he gave her the sexiest wink she'd ever seen in her life.


	4. Dress Up

"Kate," Irene Adler called to her PA. "What would you wear to crash a garden party?"

"I don't know." The ginger-haired girl replied. "Something springy?"

"Springy?" Irene echoed, stepping into her closet. She ran her fingers over the dresses. She stopped, and took out two hangers and reentered her bedroom.

"Lovely." Kate said with a smile. "But why two?"

"I thought I told you." Irene said, already stripping down. "You're coming with me."

"I am?" Kate was excited; she hardly ever got to go on adventures with Miss Adler.

"Yes, dear." Irene strutted in front of the mirror. "The pink one is for you."

Kate slipped into her dress. The two girls zipped each other up and curled each other's hair. They were picking out shoes when Kate asked a question.

"Whose party are we crashing?"

"One at the house of Mr. and Mrs. British Government."

"Oh. Your sister's party."

"Yes. She won't mind." Irene added, slipping on a pair of pumps."

"It's too bad your brother didn't buy that sweet American company that makes these dresses."

"He didn't buy it, but he causes sales whenever I want them."

Kate pursed her lips at her reflection. "We look almost, normal."

"That is precisely why Jimmy didn't buy Lilly Pulitzer for me." Irene said. "I have a reputation to uphold."


	5. Just Nerves

As promised, Sherlock picked up his date from her flat. They were now standing outside Mycroft's large, white mansion.

Molly stood staring. She'd never seen such a big house before. Sure there were movies with lavish estates but those could hardly compare to reality.

"Molly?" Sherlock asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Molly felt her face go red. "I'm nervous, Sherlock."

"Maybe this will make you feel better." He said gently.

Before Molly knew what was happening, Sherlock's lips were on hers. Molly gasped softly against his mouth and kissed him back. This had to be a dream. There was no way Sherlock Holmes was kissing her.

Sherlock broke away all too soon. "Come on, I don't want to give Mycroft too big of a heart attack."

Molly giggled and reached for his hand.


	6. Surprised

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it." Mycroft muttered, playing the security camera footage over again.

"It's not that strange." Anthea said gently.

"Yes it is. My brother has a girlfriend. And I didn't know it."

"Do you remember when we told Sherlock we were getting married?" Anthea asked with a smile.

"Yes." Mycroft smiled. "I finally got back at him for all the times he stole my Action Man."

"You had an Action Man?" Anthea giggled.

"Of course." Mycroft said stiffly. "Several." He added under his breath.

"Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, your guests have arrived."

"Thank you, Frannie." Anthea said.

The pair left the security office and headed outside to the garden where tables had been set up for lunch. Anthea sat down in an elegant patio chair and Mycroft stood behind her, surveying the beautiful gardens.


	7. Are you glad to see me?

Irene and Kate were walking down one of the garden paths giggling together.

"Anthea will think I've undergone a major life change." Irene mused, patting down her skirt as it puffed up in the wind.

"No, she won't." Kate assured her. "You can't just turn off the dominatrix side of you. It's who you are."

"But I wasn't born a dominatrix. That's what I chose to become. I haven't looked this innocent since I was a little girl." Irene sounded almost wistful.

"Do you hear that, Miss Adler?" Kate asked.

Irene paused and cocked her head to one side. Before Irene could answer in the affirmative, a pale skinned, dark haired, impeccably dressed man appeared. A tall, thin and muscular man trailed behind him.

Kate broke away from her employer and ran down the path. "Sebby!" she shrieked. The sniper leaned down, picked Kate up and spun her around.

Jim approached Irene and raised his eyebrows. "I thought she was gay."

Irene pursed her lips. "So did I."

Her brother shrugged and gave her a quick kiss on each cheek. Irene repeated the action. Jim offered her his arm.

"Have you forgotten that I walk alone?"

Jim lowered his arm. "No. I was just making sure you haven't changed."

Irene smirked. "You've been wicked Kate. You'll be punished when we get home." She called over her shoulder.

"It's a disguise, then little sister. You want to see if Sherlock can deduce you? Clever."

Irene only stalked away towards the table, ahead of her brother.


	8. It Gets Awkward

Anthea rose to greet her sister. Irene smiled and kissed the younger girl on each cheek.

"Miss Adler." Mycroft graced her with a polite nod.

"Mr. Holmes." Irene smiled.

Anthea suddenly gripped her husband's arm. "Tell me you didn't invite Jim, too."

Irene laughed. "Oh, no darling. He invited himself."

Anthea sighed. "Hello, Jim."

"You look lovely, little sister."

Anthea gave him her I-really-hate-you-for-doing-this-but-I'll-smile-be cause-my-husband-will-worry-otherwise look.

"Although you took the liberties of inviting your selves," Mycroft paused when he saw Kate and Sebastian approaching. "And your personal assistants, I suppose I can offer you a diplomatic immunity. You are, after all, wanted persons."

"Thank you." Anthea murmured to her husband."


	9. Another kiss

"Sherlock?" Molly whispered.

"What Molly?"

"I'm scared."

"I guess I'm going to have to kiss you again." Sherlock said with a sigh.

"That would be lovely." Molly said with barely enough breath to form the words.

Sherlock leaned down and kissed her. He broke away and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful, Molly Hooper."

And that was not a lie. She'd done her hair in a complicated looking braid that curved like the letter S across the back of her head and hung over her right shoulder. Her dress was light red with white flowers and black piping that made her chest look curvier and her waist look smaller.

Molly blushed and reached for Sherlock's hand. To her surprise, he took it and led her towards the lunch tables.


	10. Big Brother

Mycroft spotted the pair and strolled over to them. "Sherlock and…"

"Molly Hooper." Molly said and shook the hand Mycroft offered her. Mycroft raised his eyebrows at his younger brother.

"My girlfriend." Sherlock said with a fake, mile wide smile.

Molly blushed and looked down at her shiny red flats. She looked up when she heard Sherlock greet someone.

"Anthea."

The woman was slightly taller than Molly, but that was because of her ridiculously high heels. Her green dress matched her eyes. When Sherlock kissed her cheek, Molly couldn't help feeling hurt.

"Molly?" someone asked. Molly turned and saw a grinning man in an expensive looking suit.

"Oh, I thought that was you." It was Moriarty. Sherlock turned away from Anthea and placed his hands on Molly's shoulders. "Mycroft. What is Moriarty doing here? I highly doubt you _invited_ him."

"Just trying to pay your girlfriend a compliment; you look really pretty Molly."

"Alright. You paid her your compliment. Now GET OUT."

"Boys." Anthea scolded, inserting herself between the two men. "We are all part of the same family, so I suggest you get along. This is my house and I will not hesitate to kick you both out if I so choose." She gave them each a glare and stalked off towards the table.

Molly reached for Sherlock's hand. He took it and squeezed it gently. "Hungry, Molly?"

She nodded. "A little." Sherlock dragged her towards the buffet table. Molly filled her plate with delicate canapés and took a glass of lemonade. Together they went and sat at one of the ironwork patio tables. Molly was nibbling one her canapés when she noticed Sherlock wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"No. I don't eat." Sherlock said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Sherlock, you've got to eat something."

"Body's just transport."

Molly took one of the canapés from her plate. Without realizing what she was doing, she stood and slipped it into his mouth. When she drew her fingers back, they brushed against his soft, delicate lips.


	11. Someone to feed you up?

Sherlock chewed and swallowed. "Are you trying to feed me?"

"If you're passing off as your girlfriend, it's got to look normal."

"And it's natural for girlfriends to feed their boyfriends?"

Molly shrugged. "Some do." She fed him another canapé.

"Having fun, Mr. Holmes?" Molly looked up and saw a beautiful, dark haired woman staring down at Sherlock.

"I'm not complaining, Woman." Sherlock stated.

Molly thought it was very rude that Sherlock called her woman. Didn't she have a name?

The Woman seemed to notice Molly for the first time. "Who are you?"

Molly tried to smile. "Molly Hooper."

"My girlfriend." Sherlock clarified.

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Irene Adler." She introduced herself. "I guess you haven't gotten him laid yet?"

Molly turned beet red.

"Pity," Irene continued. "I've already slept in his bed."


	12. Deductions

Sherlock grabbed Molly's arm and dragged her away. "I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Please tell me she's lying." Molly whimpered.

"She's not." Sherlock ran his hands through his hair. "She did sleep in my bed once because she was running away from people who wanted her dead. We never slept together and we never had sex."

Molly nodded and Sherlock wrapped his arm around her, guiding her towards Anthea and Mycroft.

"Hello, Anthea." Sherlock said. "This is my girlfriend, Molly Hooper."

Anthea smiled in a way that made Molly feel like a child. "Hello, darling. I'm Mrs. Holmes; Mycroft's wife."

"Pleased to meet you," Molly said, because honestly what else could she say?

Sherlock was studying Anthea intently. "Do you something to tell us, Anthea?"

Mrs. Holmes looked confused. "No."

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. "Oh, too soon to tell I suppose. You've been busy cleaning up the world's messes so you haven't noticed."

Anthea and Mycroft looked utterly mystified.

Sherlock turned to Mycroft. "I would have thought you would have noticed. I'll send my congratulations in nine months."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at their blank expressions and threw his hands in the air. "Do I really have to spell it out for you? Anthea's pregnant."

Anthea put one hand on her mouth and the other on her stomach. Mycroft placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you pregnant, Anthea?"

"I suppose." Anthea gasped. "Sherlock said so."

"Sherlock never lies." Molly stated loyally. She sounded so sweet that Sherlock decided not to correct her.

"I hear somebody got laid." Irene spoke up from behind them.

"Shut up." The Holmes brothers scolded her.


End file.
